The Hero of Time
by allenzing3
Summary: Join the epic adventure trough Link's eyes, as a different story awaits. New powers, New enemies.
1. Prologue

The Hero of Time

_**Disclaimer: I am not going on the storyline of a normal Zelda game, I had a dream recently and I decided to write it down.**_

The events of this story take place in an unknown time within the world of Skyward Sword.

-Prologue-

All I see is vague images, but there are 4 things I see, myself holding a large katana very well designed with what seems to be magical orbs attached to it that looks like an ancient weapon, the person heavily armored seems to me my childhood friend, Christian, that seems to be holding a giant sword, I'm too far to make out the details, the third was a strange girl that I never seen in my life, she was using a bow shooting a arrow made of pure light at the final target… The final target that looks like a giant demon of sorts, glowing red eyes, blood thirsty fangs, and wielding a gigantic sword that can wipe a whole village with a single blow. I have no self control, and then I see Christian and the mysterious girl attack at the demon as I'm standing in a battle stance. Out of nowhere, the thing swung its sword and smashed the direction at me.


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

I suddenly snap awake drenched in sweat while panting heavily as I realize that it was another one of those dreams.

"What the hell…. Why do I keep getting these strange dreams…?"

As I slowly get ready, I think to myself. What the hell are those….? Why do keep getting those? As I get my sword ready, I leave the house to meet up with my friend Christian, who has been training with me for about a year or so. As I reach the temple, I notice Christian passed out on the ground with a small crater on the ground. I see the old man behind him, he is my trainer.

"Let me guess… he tried to challenge you again?"

"Like always, he just never learns….." As I hear him say playfully

That is my teacher, he agreed to teach us about swordsmanship, but he never once told us his real name, until we're ready. Ever since a group of moblins attacked our village and killed both our families leaving us to survive on our own, we both made an oath. We had to get strong enough to protect our loved ones, and never lose any. This is why we're here. I honestly don't know what I felt all this time, rage? Anger? Sadness? Sorrow? Vengeance? I honestly don't know myself anymore. I hear mumbling from Christian as he gets up.

"Next time….. I'll win…." As Christian gets out of the crater

'Sure, let's get up there" As I give a hand to him

I honestly don't know how we were so cheerful, did I get over it….? As all 3 of us get warped up into the temple, I'm still in a trance over thinking it. All of a sudden a vision appeared in my mind. I was looking from the distance as 3objects crash into the building. As I snap out of the trance, I jump at the 2 of them pushing them out of the way as something breaks the roof shooting in.

"Wha… What the hell are THOSE?!" Christian yelled in surprise

"I don't know… but they don't look friendly" I anser while getting up

_**{"Sage_detected_Exterminate_"}**_

"Sage? I don't know what you are, or why you're here, but if you're planning to kill one of us, you don't stand a chance" As I ready my sword

Honestly, I'm scared out of my mind, but we have to protect ourselves. Showing fear means our loss. We all know this rule; we follow it in order for victory. All of a sudden my katana glows bright blue as Christian and master looks with amazement.

"L-Link…?" Christian asked while fixing his eyes on the sword.

"You two stay back, I'll handle this."

I immediately charge for the 3 monsters, made out of metal, with lines that glows blue, each wielding a sword 2 times bigger than my whole body. Then I realized my speed, it wasn't me, it's the blue glow, as I dodge hits as if it was nothing, Speed doesn't matter if the enemy can counter your attacks, basically I'm only stalling, since my sword couldn't get a scratch on them. Out of nowhere, he jumped near me putting something in my pocket and pushing me out of the way as a barrier appeared on all three of the monster including myself. As the glow disappear, there's only a crater of where the barrier was.


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

We haven't said a word after he disappeared. We just stood there…. Looking at the crater… Filled with sorrow. The sound of wind and Loftwings can be heard from a distance. He was the only person that cared for us when our family was killed. We knew him for a year. Teaching us how to fight and telling us legends of the 3 heroes of time. And the thing was, we actually believed it, and still do. There were 3 ordinary people, not exactly ordinary, but we get the point. One of the hero was a princess that has the power of wisdom, the other 2 has courage and power. Each of those was part of the triforce. The triforce was created by the 3 goddesses used to ward off evil chosen for the right person every 300 years. They were said to be very strong, beyond the power of a normal human. We were very interest with these stories.

All of a sudden I get a vision, I see unfamiliar land…. The clouds are on top of the land…? Filled with trees, land, and water… It doesn't seem like anyone lived there… My vision goes white again, and I see this giant creator of sorts. It's a large black monster without arms, with a dark aura coming out of it. Its only facial features are the mouth, with blood thirsty fangs. On top of it is a dim green light…

{"Rise, Link…..

The time has come for you to awaken

You are fated to have a hand in a great

Destiny and it will soon find you

The time has come for you to awaken

Link…"}

I finally snap awake back in reality gasping for air. Christian looking at me all confused. Then all of a sudden I remember that he did something to my pocket before disappearing, I reach in and find a small key. I know exactly where it goes. 8 months ago, he told me that once 'I'm ready' I can unlock it. Christian follows still confused as hell. I struggle to open the door showing a tunnel. I run as fast as I can as Christian follows along.

"Whe… Where the hell are we going…?"

I finally see some light ignoring Christians question, I find a small porch in the edge of the mountain as a small breeze hit my face... as I realize a small table with a notebook on it, as the both of us gets to it seeing it.

Notebook-

Dear Link and Christian, I guess this is time… Do you really believe I can die this easily? I can tell you two are depressed, remember what I taught you two, im going to tell you this now, the statue of the goddess? Head over there, and the emblem on the table… take it, find a way in, and show it to her…. This is all I can say for now. Good luck you two, may we cross paths again someday.


End file.
